100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!
|previous = Run with the Bears Thing! |next = Be a Fairy Godmother Thing! |image = Episode placeholder image.PNG}} "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!" is the fourth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired June 13, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis CJ tries to convince the guys to say yes for the day, but agreeing to everything creates unanticipated problems. Summary CJ gives Fenwick and Crispo some options of things they can do and even though Crispo is open to them, Fenwick shoots them down. CJ gets tired of Fenwick saying no and says they were going to say yes to everything for the school day. Fenwick is opposed to this as well, but CJ reminds of him things he missed out on when he said no. When Fenwick finally agrees to say yes to everything for the day since he was overruled by a two to one vote, he asks CJ and Crispo to eat his books. CJ then comes up with rules for this thing on the list. They run in to Mindy and her friends in the hallway. Mindy tells Crispo she made a list of qualities she wants in a boyfriend, all of which describe Crispo. Crispo runs away, but Mindy is still determined. In their next class, CJ gets Fenwick to eat pistachios even though he did not like things in shells. She asks his opinion on them and he admits he likes them. CJ points out he would have never known he liked them if he hadn't have said yes. After class, she asks him to join her in a spontaneous dance party. He tells her he doesn't dance, but says yes and joins her. When they finish dancing, Arthur and the Sword and Stones club members approach CJ and Fenwick. Arthur tells Fenwick that they were impressed with his dancing and asks him to join the club. Fenwick is reluctant, but CJ reminds him about saying yes and he accepts their offer and they leave. CJ is nearly ran over by Scott Stottle, the Pootatuck mascot, again. Coach LeBeau comes by and tells him to get up because she had already lost three mascots that week. As Mr. Roberts is wheeling a cart full of paperwork into his office, he sees and greets Crispo. Roberts realizes that Crispo is answering all of his questions with yes and asks him why. Crispo explains the next thing on their list and suggests Roberts do it, too. Roberts agrees and goes to do paperwork in his office. Crispo skips off down the hall, and Mindy comes forward, having just overheard that Crispo is saying yes to everything for the day. She comes up with the plan to ask him to be her boyfriend since he would not be able to refuse, and she and her friends start searching the school for him. Roberts opens the blinds to his office and looks on as Mindy and her friends walk off, having heard the plan. In CJ and Fenwick's next class, Scott offers CJ his brownie, and she happily takes it. Fenwick remarks on how she gets a brownie and he had to join the Sword and Stones club. Their teacher passes out some graded papers, which Fenwick gets an A plus plus plus on. Arthur and the Sword and Stones club rush to him and are in awe of the grade. Arthur thinks that Fenwick will help him defeat the dragon. Arthur suggests that they dance, which CJ eagerly joins in on, but Fenwick does not. Crispo is going to the restroom when Mr. Roberts stops him to explain what Mindy had said earlier. Crispo panics and notices that Mindy and some of her friends are coming down the hall looking for him. Because Roberts is also saying yes to everything for the day, Crispo gets help from him in hiding from Mindy. The bell rings and Crispo quickly fills CJ and Fenwick in on what is happening before he runs off to hide. Fenwick tells CJ he knew this thing was a bad idea and asks why nothing had happened to her yet, and she tells him her "yestiny" hadn't hit her yet. The Pootatuck Bear mascot head lands next to CJ's foot and she picks it up. Scott appears, ripping the mascot suit off, saying it was evil. He then runs off screaming, and Coach LeBeau is upset she had lost another mascot. She asks the students currently in the hallway if any of them would like to be the new mascot, but they run off. LeBeau then sees CJ with the head to the mascot and asks if she would do it. CJ says yes and is tasked with getting the students of Pootatuck to chant "Go Pooti!" Like Scott, CJ has difficulty in seeing out of the mascot head. She meets up with Fenwick, and Mr. Roberts walks by pulling a trash can that Crispo is hiding in. As per CJ's suggestion, Fenwick goes to the courtyard and eats some pistachios. Arthur and the Sword and Stones club approach him and tell him it was time for him to defeat the dragon, who is Mindy. They explain she makes fun of them, and when Fenwick does try to get Mindy to stop being mean to the club members, he is "frozen" by her "stone spell." She and her friends continue looking for Crispo while the Sword and Stones club members move Fenwick inside. Crispo is actually hiding in a trash can in the courtyard, and Mr. Roberts comes by to roll him to his next class. During her next three classes, CJ is dancing around in the hallways trying to get some students to chant "Go Pooti!" She has no success and is sad. In class, she admits to Fenwick that he was right about this thing on the list, but he tells her that he had been wrong about it. CJ is surprised and he lists the things that saying yes got him to do. He encourages her to continue trying to get the students to chant "Go Pooti!" Mr. Roberts is carrying some boxes to his office while eagerly thinking about how the school day is almost over and he can stop saying yes. Mindy and her friends stop him before he can get to his office, and Mindy tells him she knew he was helping Crispo hide as well as that he was also saying yes to everything. She then figures out where Crispo is hiding, but before he can stop her, he is called to the front office. In the office, he finds three of Mindy's friends waiting for him and realizes it was a trick to distract him so Mindy could ask out Crispo. Using the intercom, he alerts CJ and Fenwick to this, and they quickly rush to stop Mindy. CJ falls over, but urges Fenwick to stop Mindy. Fenwick recruits the Sword and Stones club for help, but Mindy's friends take their weapons and they retreat. The girls use the foam swords to attack Fenwick and he lures them outside. Mindy approaches the janitor's closet and just as she is about to ask him out, CJ appears. Mindy is doubtful that CJ can stop her, but Fenwick comes back and plays some music. CJ begins dancing and students start to exit their classrooms. Fenwick beings chanting "Go Pooti!" and the students join in. Coach LeBeau and Mr. Roberts arrive and LeBeau emotionally relays to Roberts how no other student had gotten the school to chant "Go Pooti!" before. The bell rings, signalling the end of the school day, and Fenwick stops the music. Mindy asks Crispo to be her boyfriend, and he exits the closet. He declines her offer and she is confused since he has to say yes to everything for a day. CJ and Fenwick clear this up for her, saying they only had to say yes to everything for the school day, which had just ended. Mindy is upset, and before she leaves, she tells them that Crispo would be her boyfriend. After school, Crispo helps Mr. Roberts finish his filing. CJ helps the Sword and Stones club crown Fenwick king for slaying the dragon. CJ is on a Pootatuck bus and high fives the members of the basketball team. She is a little embarrassed at being the only girl on the bus. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Diane Delano as Coach LeBeau 'Guest Cast' *Gianni DeCenzo as Arthur Pickwickle *Mads Finegan-Smith as Scott Stottle *Jameel Shivji as Stanley Sidekick Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in October 2014. *This was the second time Isabela worked with llamas, the first being in the Nickelodeon TV movie Splitting Adam. *This is the second episode in which CJ does not hold her phone up to the camera with the thing they are going to do, the first being the pilot episode. *Creating their own signature strut, singing everything for a day, and mastering the art of sock puppetry are things on the list that Fenwick voted against doing. *Raajeev Aggerwhil, who plays Mr. Bored, is credited for this episode despite not making an appearance. There is a chance he was in a scene that was later cut. *Victorious did a similar episode. Continuity *This is the second time CJ stops Crispo from eating an object, the first being the pilot. **It can also count as the third time, as in a flashback in the pilot, kindergartner CJ stopped kindergartner Crispo from eating a stuffed horse. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode guide Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes